Times Like These
by 2fast2live
Summary: Once again, my mind decided to come up with a little something. Cause I love them! R&R


**Have I ever mentioned how insane my imagination is? Yeah, well... It is. I come up with nonesense every now and then. And since I'm all up for fanfics lately, I feel like posting them ^^. Let me know what you think. R&R **

**Don't own YJ... I wish I owned Robin and Zatanna... cause they're just toooooo cuuute *-***

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about my new puppy. It's a Border Collie and he's sooooo cute."<p>

"I'll come round to meet him sometime. Got a name for him yet."  
>"Marley. You know, like the book."<br>"Or movie." I grinned to myself, the memory of Zatanna crying whilst watching Marley & Me.  
>"It makes me cry too much." She laughed.<p>

We soon said our goodbyes. It had been going on like this for quite some time. I like Zatanna, I really do. I wonder if we'll ever get together for real. In fact, Wally asked me that like two days ago. I know I shouldn't be thinking about this, being trained by Bats and all, but it's getting hard not to notice her good looks when she's around. We talk on the phone almost every night and I don't get tired of it. In fact, I get a little upset when it's time to hang up. Geez, being a teenager's hard. To think I'm still in the early years.

Bats just walked up. He's got a 'we should talk' look on his face. Should I worry? Maybe I should, although I won't show it. Obviously.  
>"So... Zatanna again?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"You two have been talking a lot lately." Ah, he noticed. He sat on the edge of my bed. The said look hadn't left his face. "You guys going out or something?"<br>"We're just friends, Bruce."  
>"I see... You know you're a bad liar, right?" He had an abnormally wide grin spread across his face.<br>"..." Being speechless is better than blushing, I guess.  
>"Well you do know that her father is over protective. So maybe you should keep that in mind. Also make sure not to fall head over heels."<br>"Er..."  
>"Oh yes... Condoms, please."<br>"WHAAAAA~"  
>"Joking. You kids are way too young for that." He laughed. Wasn't funny. I'm pretty sure that my attempt of not blushing failed completely after that last one. "Lighten up Dick... Not like you don't know anything."<br>"..." Maybe if I say nothing he'll leave and I can focus on not remembering this talk ever again.  
>"Then again... I never did actually have the talk with you... I'll be right back!" I just saw him run off but my mind took too long to process everything. I could still feel the heat on my cheeks. What the heck was that man thinking? Has he completely lost it? Honestly... Times like these I wish I could bury myself in a very deep hole.<br>"Here we are!" He said in an awkwardly cheery voice. He held up about five books on 'Where babies come from'. Okay, I don't need this.  
>"You know what Bruce, you forgot one... I'll go get it!"<br>"Okay... But which one?" I heard him yell back. Something like 'the library's the other way'. I'm not sure though. I don't care, really. I need to get out of here before he goes all Oprah on me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"  
>"Escaping Batman." I grinned. I felt little paws clinging to my legs, begging to be picked up and pampered. "I'm guessing this is Marley?"<br>"Yep! Cute isn't he?"  
>"Absolutely." Just like you babe... I need to stop hanging out with Wally.<br>"Want some ice cream? Dad brought in chocolate chip this time." She grinned at the thought of her favourite ice cream. Adorable...  
>"Yeah, sounds nice. C'mon Marley, I'll see if I can get your owner to give you a little treat."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please and thankyou! Now, there's a reason for yet another YJ one-shot. I've got a plan up for a YJ fanfic... I'm just deciding whether or not to make it a crossover with Teen Titans. Help me out would you? ^^ But I'll only start working on it once I'm done with 'What's in a Mind'... Which doesn't really have long to go now... (Shippuden years shall take a little longer to come to mind... I've only thought of four chapters for it)... Anyway, hope you liked this... whatever this was! ^^ <strong>

**xoxo**


End file.
